Cathy and Her Friends Go to Bob the Builder Live/Ratso Catso Gets Grounded
Summary Cathy and her friends go to see Bob the Builder Live, but Ratso Catso ruins the whole thing, complaining about wanting to see Shrek the Musical instead. So Ratso Catso gets grounded after putting Bob and his friends into the fifth dimension and blowing up the theater. Cast Shy Girl as Cathy Julie as Mrs. Cheerfields and Ratso Catso's Mom Veena as Dora's Mom Kayla as Dark Magician Girl and Dora the Explorer Simon as Horace N. Buggy Kate as Moe and Joe's Mom, Wendy and Chelsea Diesel as Moe and Joe's Dad Eric as Moe Paul as Ticket Manager AT&T Mike as Ratso Catso's Dad David as Ratso Catso Kidaroo as Announcer Young Guy as Bob the Builder Ivy as Abigail, Little Rainbow Girl, Iris (Megaman X4), and Shimajirō Shimano Steven as Peter Karen as Sarah West Princess as Kayla and Azura Salli as Giffany Transcript (August 25, 2017) Cathy: Hello, my name is Cathy McCarthy, Dylan's little sister. Today I am going to see Bob the Builder Live with my preschool friends. walks away preschool Mrs. Cheerfields: Good morning kids. Today we are going to the theater to see Bob the Builder Live. Let's go now. to: Cathy and her friends outside the preschool building boarding the school bus. Mrs. Cheerfields boards the school bus and drives away school bus drives past the courthouse school bus drives past the restaurant school bus drives past the movie theater Dora's Mom: Dora how dare you watch Baywatch. You're supposed to watch Once Upon A Forest, so you did not no about The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water for you, young lady! When we get home, I am changing it from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on Nickelodeon to Barney and Friends on PBS Kids! Dora: in Fanboy's voice school bus drives past Burger King school bus drives past the DVD and blu ray store Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, how dare you watch Hotel Transylvania? You're supposed to watch Dumbo, so you did not know about Rio 2 on Blu-Ray for you. When we get home, I will change it from Ice Age trilogy on FX to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on Disney Junior. Andy Panda: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mrs. Cheerfields and her preschool class got to the theater to Mrs. Cheerfields at the ticket counter Moe and Joe's Mom: Moe and Joe, how dare you see Scooby Doo Live: Musical Mysteries. You were supposed to see The Lion King on Broadway, so you will not get Happy Feet on DVD. Moe and Joe's Dad: When we get home, you two will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network such as Woody Woodpecker, Barney, The Wiggles, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Naruto, Shimajirō, Bubble Guppies, Disney movies, Nickelodeon movies, all 4 An American Tail movies, Dragon Ball Z movies, Ghost Hunt, Attack On Titan, The Secret of NIMH, One Piece, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Teletubbies, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, and many more as well. and Joe walk away with their parents Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you and the kids like to see today? We got Scooby Doo Live: Musical Mysteries, The Lion King on Broadway, Shrek The Musical, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Live Stage, Bob the Builder Live, Jack and the Beanstalk, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Barney Live, and many more. Mrs. Cheerfields: We would like some tickets to see Bob the Builder Live. Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the show. Cheerfields and the kids walk away. Ratso Catso and his parents walk in Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you like to see today? Mike: We would like 3 tickets to see Bob the Builder Live. Ticket Manager: OK. Here you go. Enjoy. Ratso Catso: Aw, come on. I want to see Shrek The Musical. Julie: No Ratso Catso. You are not allowed to watch Shrek the Musical because it is made by DreamWorks. We are seeing Bob the Builder Live. to: Mrs. Cheerfields, the kids, Ratso Catso, Mike and Julie in the theater seats Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Please welcome live on stage. The one, the only, the handiest man in town, Bob the Builder! Bob: Hello everyone. Hello. Ah, how nice to see you. Welcome everybody. Awwww! It's great to see so many new faces at the yard. I know. How would you like to come out on a job with me today? Ratso Catso: Oh, I hate Bob the Builder Live, that show is too babyish. Mike: Ratso Catso, shut up and watch that show. Ratso Catso: No! I hate Bob the Builder Live, and I am too old for that live show. Julie: Ratso Catso, if you don't shut up, you will be grounded and you will be forced to watch The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker and Pretty Cure. Ratso Catso: No! I don't want to watch Bob the Builder Live, I want to see Shrek The Musical. Mike: Ratso Catso, if you complain one more time, you will be grounded and you will be forced to watch The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker and Pretty Cure. Ratso Catso: That's it! I am going to send all the characters to the 5th Dimension! Catso escapes from his seat and runs to the stage see Bob, Wendy, Pilchard, Mr. Bentley, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty on the stage Bob: Bob and the gang have so much fun. Working together they get the job done. Bob the Builder, can we fix it? Bob the Builder, yes- Catso runs on the stage Wendy: Uh oh, It's Ratso Catso. Ratso Catso: That's right! I am going to send you, Bob, Pilchard, Mr. Bentley, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty to the 5th Dimension. Bye bye Bob and the gang! Catso shoots Bob and the gang upwards and out of sight Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ratso Catso: Yay! I sent Bob and the gang to the 5th Dimension! to: The theater seats Abigail: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ratso Catso sent Bob and the gang to the 5th Dimension. Peter: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chelsea: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Why does Ratso Catso have to ruin everything? Little Rainbow Girl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mike: Ratso Catso! How dare you send Bob and the gang to the 5th Dimension and make all the kids cry. Ratso Catso: (offscreen) That's it! I am now going to blow up the theater! bomb explodes and blows up the theater Giffany, Iris, and Dark Magician Girl then appear outside from the theater Iris: Oh no! We can't believe that we won't be able to see Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live on Stage because of the explosion! Now we will miss Jason the Red Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, and Trini the Yellow Ranger! Giffany: Wait, I know who did it! It's Ratso Catso! Dark Magician Girl: Ratso Catso needs to get his furry bottom beaten! Azura: Let's go in, Iris, Giffany, and Dark Magician Girl you three get Mrs. Cheerfields, the kids, and the audience out of this theater while I pull the fire alarm. Cheerfields, the kids, Mike, Julie, the audience and Ratso Catso appear outside the theater. Everyone is angry, Ratso Catso is shocked as scary sound effects play loudly Mrs. Cheerfields: Ratso Catso! I can't believe you destroyed the theater! That's it! Abigail: You're grounded for 12 weeks! Go home now and start watching The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker and Pretty Cure! Julie: You are wearing nappies forever! Shimajirō: Me and Mimirin were watching The Lion King on Broadway, but you blew up the theater! Go home now and start watching The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker and Pretty Cure! Sarah West: Ratso Catso, this means no Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, TV Land, VH1, MTV, Adult Swim, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Van Beuren, Thunderbean Animation, Genndy Tartakkovsky, Stephen Hillenburg, Butch Hartman, Chris Savino, Illumination Entertainment, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Sony Pictures Animation, Trickompany, Activision, Ubisoft, Rockstar Games, THQ, Mojang, Midway, and Scott Cawthon stuff, no NC-17, PG-13, or R-Rated movies, no Filipino movies and shows, no Pornographic movies and shows, no gross foods, no Quaker Oats and Post cereals, no favorite fast food places such as Burger King, Arby's, White Castle, KFC, Chuck E. Cheese's, Chick-Fil-A, Starbucks, Peter Piper Pizza, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Panda Express, Arctic Circle or Captain D's, no more beverages made by Pepsi, Zevia, and V8, no concerts, no My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Equestria Girls, no Danger Mouse related stuff, no radio, no bullying people, no Justin Bieber or other annoying music, no computer, no toys, no WWE events, and further more! Chelsea: Get out right now and start watching The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker and Pretty Cure! Kayla: Go home now and never come back! Ratso Catso: (running away and crying in Buzz Lightyear's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Trivia *Even though the original version of Bob the Builder Live does not exist anymore, this live show is featured in this video. *Even though Cathy McCarthy and her friends have grown out of preschool in other videos, this video features the kids in preschool. *Cathy has her old clothes and hair. Sounds used Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Dora gets grounded Category:Andy Panda Gets Grounded Series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series